


Carry On

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Джон сломал руку, пятнадцатилетний Дин ранен, а охотник, с которым они ходили на дело, кого-то напоминает. Безобоснуйное путешествие во времени.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282246) by sg2009. 



> Бета - Del

Плечо Дина болело. Мягко говоря. Он то и дело поглядывал на руку — убедиться, что она не вспыхнула пламенем. Он посмотрел еще раз. Нет. Никакого огня. Просто чертовски больно. Голова тоже раскалывалась — боль поднималась от шеи к затылку и уходила куда-то в сторону уха.   
— Твою ж мать… — прошипел Дин, поправляя сумку за спиной. Он подавил стон и выругался еще раз. Да уж. Он вдоволь наматерится по пути к машине. Нужно было как-то справляться с болью — или так, или ныть вслух. Но черта с два он расхнычется перед отцом и этим ловким охотником, поработавшим с ними.  
Спотыкаясь, Дин шел по каменистой тропе. Дорога плыла перед глазами, если он глядел на нее слишком долго. Он старался смотреть на отца и того охотника — Тоби. Дин усмехнулся. Тоби? Серьезно? Черт, если бы его самого так звали, он бы ни за что не сказал свое имя. Представился бы каким-нибудь крутым гитаристом или, может, плюнув на все, назвался Брюсом Уэйном. Но точно не Тоби — так в прошлом году Сэм назвал золотую рыбку.  
Но Дин признавал, Тоби оказался чертовски хорош даже с таким именем и длинными патлами. Упорный и сообразительный. Всего час назад Дин видел, как тот боролся с гребаным духом земли — мерзкой тварью. Парень и правда был крут. Черт побери, в голове Дина мелькнула мысль: этот дылда, возможно, даже лучше отца. Подобное он думал, хоть и мимолетно, разве что о Бобби.  
Дин споткнулся о камень.  
— Ох, блин... — выругался он и на мгновение закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Проклятая машина была милях в восьми отсюда. В заходящем солнце отец и второй охотник казались темными силуэтами. Они вдруг встали и обернулись. Странно было осознавать, что самый высокий из них — не Джон.  
Матерясь сквозь зубы, Дин поспешил к ним. Он бросил раздраженный взгляд на Тоби, когда тот хмуро посмотрел на него. На что охотник лишь криво усмехнулся — совсем как Сэм.  
— Па… — Тоби замолчал, словно сказал то, чего не хотел. — Эээ… Джон, ты уверен, что с ним все хорошо?  
— Все нормально, — огрызнулся Дин. В конце концов, он стоял рядом и мог ответить на вопрос. Подобные разговоры, словно его здесь нет, порядком надоели Дину. Последние пару дней Тоби обращался с ним как с ребенком. Этот дылда вряд ли был старше тридцати. А ведь Дину всего через пять лет исполнится двадцать.  
— Уверен, Дин? — отец вгляделся в его лицо. — Дойдешь, сынок?  
— Да, сэр, — Дин расправил плечи. Ему досталось на этой охоте, но и остальным тоже. Дух земли крепко приложил всех о камни. Дин с беспокойством посмотрел на отца — тот прижимал руку — возможно, сломанную — к груди. Нет, Дин донесет сумку сам.  
— Ладно, — кивнув, Джон развернулся и двинулся дальше.  
Но Тоби все так же упрямо разглядывал его сквозь закрывающие лицо спутанные пряди волос, будто что-то выискивал.  
— Чего? — раздраженно спросил Дин, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Когда они впервые встретились, тот так же внимательно рассматривал его и сказал, что Дин слишком юн для охоты. А потом целых два дня ходил как приклеенный за Джоном, убеждая оставить Дина дома.  
Хуже того, Джону, казалось, в самом деле понравился этот Тоби. Дин заметил, как они, посмеиваясь, пили пиво, словно старые друзья. В первый раз отец так сблизился с охотником.  
Нет, в этом не было ничего плохого. Обычно Джон только выводил людей из себя. Он нуждался в друзьях. Любой располагающий к себе, умелый и не слишком сумасшедший охотник пришелся бы очень кстати. И, несмотря на уговоры Тоби, Джон все-таки взял Дина с собой. Просто…  
Дин сдвинул брови. Он вовсе не ревновал. Но отец постоянно занят, и дома они всегда вдвоем с Сэмми… Сейчас брат уехал в лагерь со школьной командой. Эту охоту они планировали закончить вдвоем. Только Дин и отец…  
Но это не главное. Они спасали людей. Прикончили сукина сына, столкнувшего с горы пять человек. Тоби помог с ним справиться. Вообще, именно он и завалил гада. У парня оказались просто умопомрачительные способности. Дин оценил. А теперь Тоби просто смотрел на него.  
— Послушай, приятель, — Дин вскинул брови. — Знаю, я красавчик, но мне уже не по себе от такого пристального внимания.  
— А? — в лице Тоби мелькнуло замешательство. — Не волнуйся, чувак, — он со вздохом закатил глаза. — Я правда в тебе не заинтересован. Глупый ты мелкий придурок.  
— Забей, — Дин опустил взгляд. Почему его так заботило, о чем думает этот парень? — Пошли, или дай пройти. Хочу вернуться к машине, пока светло.  
Он поднял взгляд и заметил, как опустились уголки губ охотника.   
— Послушай… Я не о том, — Тоби шагнул к Дину. — Ты не глупый. Но не молчи, если тебе нужна помощь.  
Не успел Дин сказать и слова, как тот подхватил его сумку, закинул себе на плечо и поспешил вслед за Джоном.  
Дин хотел крикнуть охотнику, чтобы вернул ношу. Не нужно жестов милосердия. Но сейчас боль в руке хотя бы ослабла до терпимой. Идти стало легче. Что ж, если этот парень так хочет побыть носильщиком — да пусть. Дин не станет мешать ему.   
Спустя несколько минут он понял, что двое охотников уже далеко впереди. Плечо и спина горели так, будто он все еще тащит сумку. Дорога подернулась темной дымкой. Может, стоило рассказать отцу о травмах? Мысли медленно текли в голове. Он моргнул. Что происходит? Где он? Дин решил сесть, но вдруг ноги подкосились, и он жестко приземлился на камни.  
— Ай… — прошипел он и захлопнул рот. Тело накрыла волна боли.  
Черт побери… Он ударил по земле ботинком и наморщил нос. Какого дьявола он тут расселся? От падения в голове прояснилось. Нужно собрать оставшиеся силы и встать. Сейчас он догонит отца и того парня. Они вместе пойдут к машине. К машине — это хорошо… Мысли оборвались, пока Дин устало пялился на землю. Вдруг на него упала длинная тень, возвращая к реальности. Дин поднял взгляд.  
Тоби присел перед ним и посмотрел в глаза.  
— Эй, Дин. Ты чего тут расселся?  
— Сейчас встану, — Дин не был уверен, что ответ прозвучал убедительно.  
— Ну, давай, — улыбнулся Тоби. Он приподнял голову Дина за подбородок и, заглянув в глаза, расстроенно вздохнул. — Вы два сапога пара. У твоего отца серьезный перелом руки. Я советовал ему идти дальше, пока занимаюсь тобой. Но этот сукин сын решил, что если мы тут засидимся, он вернется и потащит тебя сам.  
— О… — Дин пожевал губу. — Ему не стоит.  
Тоби промолчал. Он ощупал повреждения Дина, а потом хмуро осмотрел его затылок.  
— Думаю, если я перекину тебя через плечо, станет хуже.  
Несколько мгновений Дин просто смотрел перед собой, пытаясь уловить сказанное.  
— Я могу идти сам, — наконец ответил он.  
— Ага. Знаю. Сюда, — Тоби наклонился к нему. — Хватайся за мою шею. Вот так.  
Парень осторожно уложил голову Дина себе на плечо и просунул вторую руку под его ноги. Дину не слишком понравилось, на что это похоже.  
— Я могу сам, — прошептал он в куртку охотника.   
— Знаю, знаю. Держись.  
И охотник, пыхтя, поднял его. Дин поморщился от мгновения боли, а в следующую секунду понял, что его несут на руках.  
— Я не девчонка, приятель… — пробормотал он, в надежде, что это кошмарный сон. Но происходящее казалось реальным. Крутой охотник со странным именем Тоби собирался тащить его, как маленького, шесть миль до машины.  
— Чувак. Хватит вертеться, — Тоби напряженно дышал. — И держи глаза открытыми. Уснешь — брошу задницей на землю. Все понял?  
— Я могу сам… — проговорил Дин в третий раз. Парень лишь фыркнул в ответ, сжав его крепче.  
Силы покидали Дина. Он сдался усталости и закрыл глаза.  
— Несешь? — мгновениями позже Дин услышал грубоватый голос отца.  
— Ага.  
— Не урони, — предупредил Джон. У Дина засосало под ложечкой. Это все из-за него.  
Тоби усмехнулся — Дин почувствовал гул в его груди.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал тот, будто шутя. — Он не тяжелый…  
Дин вдруг ощутил, как его трясут.  
— Эй… Не спать.

Дин сам не знал, уснул он или нет, но, открыв глаза, понял, что уже находится на кровати в их номере. Голова раскалывалась, и осмотреться вокруг не вышло, но он чувствовал грубые простыни с запахом хлорки. Он лежал под зеленым одеялом, плечо и рука были туго перевязаны. Рядом слышалось шипение, и он мог поклясться на все деньги, что это батареи. Он медленно повернулся и увидел, как отец сидит на соседней кровати, наклонившись к нему. Рука Джона была прибинтована к груди.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Ты как, малыш?  
— Нормально… вроде, — Дин попытался сесть, но отец сразу уложил его обратно на подушку.  
— Не торопись, сынок.  
— С тобой все нормально, пап?  
— Да. Все хорошо, Дин.  
— Ладно, — он помолчал. Сама охота и события после обрывками воспоминаний вспыхивали в голове. — А Тоби?  
— Порядок, — в голосе Джона мелькнула грусть. — Он пробормотал что, ему пора, и ушел перед рассветом. Не оставил ни адреса, ни телефона.  
Дин не сдержал расстроенного вздоха. Он посмотрел на отца — тот ведь тоже привязался к парню.  
— Он тебе понравился, да? — спросил Дин.  
— Ага… Вроде того, — Джон отвернулся. — Будто какая-то связь... — добавил он вполголоса.  
— Ха, — Дин не знал, что подумать. — Какая?  
— Забудь. Отдыхай пока, — Джон потер лоб. — Он велел передать, чтобы ты не забывал о себе.  
— Ладно.  
Но кое-что Дин никак не мог выбросить из головы.  
— Эй, пап?  
— Что, Дин?  
— А правда, что он… — Дин сам не понимал, хочет ли услышать ответ. — Он нес меня до машины? Или, наверное… Мне приснилось. Да?  
С неподдельной тревогой на лице он посмотрел на Джона. Но вместо слов поддержки, тот коротко хохотнул. Дин отчаянно желал, чтобы Сэмми никогда не узнал об этом. Братишка точно засмеет его.


End file.
